Studies will continue on the molecular basis of aromatic acid conjugation with amino acids. Enzymes involved in both the acid activating step and the acylating reaction will be purified from mammalian and primate sources. These as well as certain synthesized and purified aliphatic and aromatic esters of Coenzyme A will then be characterized. The subcellular localization of the salicylurate pathway will be determined in liver and control of salicylurate biosynthesis will be investigated in reconstituted systems.